Dark Order Adventures
by Kami no Chi
Summary: What goes on inside the Dark Order isn't just about exorcists, innocence and AKUMA. Two exorcists in particular discover this....the fun way. Extremely Yullen, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Order Adventures: Yullen Style

**Warning! This has extreme graphic depictions that are not suited for the young and immature. If you are one of either category, I suggest that you not go any further!!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, or the Dark Order public showers that this happens to take place in. In other words, I do not own anything D. Gray-Man related in any way, shape or form. (Except the DVDs, and even then, not all of them.)

* * *

Encounter One: Public Showers Can Be Useful

Allen stepped into the shower room, feeling his body heat up immediately from the excessive steam. He really needed a long, hot shower, especially after training with Lavi for three hours. Sweat, in addition of being tackled by the red-head on several occasions, had messed up his white hair and made it stick to his neck uncomfortably.

Only one shower was on, and it was in the far corner, out of his sight, much to Allen's relief. He had issues with showering in front of a lot of people, or even a few. His left arm was an abomination in the eyes of many; even Allen tended to be disgusted by it. It was part of his body, though, so he had to appreciate it as much as any other part of his body. It had also saved his life on many occasions, as well as the lives of those he cared about. He didn't really like to think about it, but it also had the potential to save the world.

He quickly undressed and wrapped a small towel around his waist. He headed towards one of the shower heads along the wall, eager for the soothing warmth of the water. The shower in the corner was still going, causing steam to build up in that area. As Allen moved closer to his chosen shower, he also moved closer to the other shower in use. He could barely see the outline of the person's body. They were diligently washing their body, with quick but smooth movements. Allen watched them a little longer before turning back to his own shower. He turned on the water to medium heat and stuck his hand under the water to test the temperature. When it was just right, he stepped under it, but not before pulling his towel off and hanging it next to him. A faint blush covered his cheeks and he found himself wishing that the Order had private showers. He greatly disliked being naked in public as such.

Only a few minutes into his shower, Allen heard the other shower turn off and then a soft grunt from the other person. Obviously, since his water had been hot, the air around his shower was fairly cold in comparison. Allen stuck his head under the water, getting his hair wet, water dripping down his face and down his body. He rubbed at his face softly with his hands and then brushed his hair back from his face as he pulled out from under the water. He listened to the soft pad of wet feet on the stone floor suddenly stop. His curiosity was faintly piqued, but not enough to investigate.

He blew water off of his nose and grabbed the wash cloth that was hanging under the shower head. He soaked it in water and began scrubbing away at his skin. No noise came from the other person for a while, which made Allen a tiny bit more curious. Well, actually, it made him a lot more curious.

"Moyashi?" a deep, husky voice asked behind him. Allen nearly groaned.

"Yes, Kanda?" Allen replied, his voice resigned.

"Che." More wet footsteps and Allen felt a strong sense of relief. They lead to the door, and then there was a loud click of the lock.

Wait-WHAT? The lock?! Indeed, this made Allen very curious. He whirled around to find Kanda was once again behind him.

"Che. You have no idea how long I've waited to get you alone, Moyashi." Kanda said with a wicked grin that Allen had never seen on his face, but it somehow fit. It also set his heart racing.

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Are you that blind, Moyashi-pon?" Kanda asked, taking a step towards Allen. Allen took a step back at the same time; that blush from before renewing itself full force.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" Allen asked as Kanda stepped forward again. Allen tried to move back, but he hit the cold stone wall. He gasped and jumped forward, landing in Kanda's grasp. The taller boy gripped Allen's upper arms tightly, pulling him close, to do what Allen didn't want to know, and did his best to prevent it, whatever it was. He had a suspicious feeling that he knew what Kanda wanted to do, but again, he did what he could to prevent it by turning his head away.

"Kanda, what are you doing?" he asked again, his heart pounding loudly in his chest.

"What does it look like?" Kanda replied to the white-haired boy's question with another, clearly trying to irritate Allen into a reaction. When he got none, he pressed Allen against the cold stone wall, making Allen gasp again. Kanda took advantage of the momentary distraction to push his lips against Allen's, slipping a slick tongue in between those soft, pink lips. This kiss was all lust and demand, tasting sweet and smoky at the same time. The Moyashi froze under his grip, feeling the tongue explore the inside of his mouth in soft, quick movements, rubbing against his own tongue. The sensation was weird but pleasant, as Allen had never been kissed like that before.

Kanda was disappointed when he still got no reaction from the younger boy. He knew that Allen lusted after him, probably even liked him; all the signs were plain on the boy's face. He watched Kanda like a hawk whenever they were around each other, and when Allen thought no one was looking he would drop the "I hate you so passionately that it outshines my hatred for the Millennium Earl" act and gaze upon Kanda with desiring eyes. Yuu Kanda may not be a genius, but he was very good at reading people. And he was especially good at reading Allen Walker's emotions. In fact, it was an amusing past time for the Japanese man.

So, in order to incite a response, Kanda pushed Allen further into the wall with his entire body, grinding his naked hips harshly against the Moyashi's. This caused Allen to moan shamelessly in pleasure, clearly relishing the feel of slick skin against his own.

"Heh. I thought so." Kanda whispered in Allen's ear, dragging his tongue along the ridge. The younger boy shivered and Kanda could almost feel his resolve break just before a warm mouth attacked the base of his neck. Teeth barely grazed over Kanda's skin teasingly, inciting a shudder from the samurai. Those teeth claimed the same spot, almost causing pain, but the pleasure from it overriding other sensations.

Bare flesh slid over bare flesh, the water pouring from the shower head making them slick and slippery. Though there was not much friction, due to the water, but the pure skin-to-skin contact drove both of them wild. Kanda chuckled against Allen's chest as he felt a certain part of the Moyashi grow harder as he slid down to his knees, dragging his fingers into Allen's skin with a good deal of pressure. Allen moaned again, feeling Kanda's mouth close over the skin just a little below his hip. He felt the suction of the Japanese man's lips so close to that one place that he wanted him to be the most and he nearly cried out.

"Kanda!" he gasped as a finger slid from his belly button to his groin and down his shaft, one single finger working wonders. A second finger joined it, then two more as they all wrapped around the shaft slowly. Allen pressed himself into the wall, holding back a cry of pleasure.

"Now, Moyashi, don't hide _anything_ from me. Or....I will have to _punish_ you." When Kanda put emphasis on that word, he gently squeezed with his hand, pulling a little on his new toy. Allen gasped and cried out, his knees buckling.

"K-Kanda...I ca-an't hold on. Do it, please."

"Do what, Moyashi?" Kanda asked after sliding his tongue over the tip of the hardened shaft before him.

"Aaah!! Kanda!!" Allen cried, gasping for air.

"Since this is your first time, Moyashi, I will go easy on you. But next time...I expect you to say it, and say it loud enough for me to hear. Or I will-" he placed his lips over the quivering tip, "-make-" he softly sucked, barely putting any pressure on it, "-you-" he licked the under side of Allen's shaft, "-beg."

Allen was nearly sobbing when Kanda finished speaking and utilizing his tongue.

"Ka-anda!" he cried weakly, eyes squeezed shut. The pleasure felt so good it almost hurt, the pressure building up in his groin, pulling at his skin, everything so tight and hot. Kanda laughed, the vibrations making Allen shake uncontrollably. He placed his mouth over Allen's hard shaft and began sucking a little harder than before. Allen made all kinds of quiet noises in his throat as he drew closer to his climax. Kanda managed to fit all of Allen in his mouth, swirling his tongue all over the tight skin. The Japanese man could feel the shaft pulsating in his mouth, the pulses coming quicker and quicker.

Allen felt the building pressure suddenly explode and he cried out in pleasure. The white, hot seed spilled into Kanda's mouth. Kanda sucked it up greedily, licking up all traces from Allen's softening erection.

"Mmmm..You taste better than I imagined, Moyashi..." Kanda said, standing up to face Allen. The white-haired boy looked utterly pleased and exhausted at the same time.

"You wouldn't happen to be up for a round two, eh, Moyashi? Or did I tire you out?"

"Ha! Anytime....anywhere, BaKanda..." Allen said breathlessly.

"Well, then. Let's go to my room, and I can show you how the Japanese have fun." The older boy offered, trailing his tongue up the column of Allen's neck in invitation.

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Order Adventures: Yullen Style

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Allen Walker, Yuu Kanda, or Kanda's bedroom in the Dark Order that this happens to take place in. In other words, I do not own anything D. Gray-Man related in any way, shape or form. (Except the DVDs.)

* * *

Encounter Two: Benefits of a Lockable Bedroom Door

Kanda shut his door, pushing Allen towards his bed. The Japanese man locked his door and turned around to find himself pressed up against the door, grey eyes blazing passionately up at him. Those gray eyes disappeared as Allen dove for Kanda's neck, chewing and sucking at Kanda's neck, leaving a patch of saliva. Allen moved a little so that his teeth were positioned over Kanda's corroded artery, and then bit down. Kanda made a soft noise in his throat, which turned into a growl when he felt Allen grab his still-hard member through his loose-fitting pants. It had been aching painfully since they left the shower, much to Kanda's dislike. Even though Allen hadn't gripped it that hard, it still had Kanda writhing and trying to stifle moans.

"Goddamn it, Moyashi." he growled, pushing Allen off and towards the bed again. His manhood ached at the lost of contact, but Kanda had a plan for where it would go, where he would get his release.

He ripped off Allen's half-buttoned shirt with a violent gesture. He bit down on Allen's collar bone harshly, making Allen gasp in pain.

"K-Kanda!"

"What, Moyashi-pon?"

"Mmm...My name is Allen, you bastard." Allen growled, grabbing Kanda's member again. Kanda groaned and went weak at the knees from the wonderful and horrible pressure in his groin. He was pushed onto the bed.

"BaKanda...I want _this_..." he squeezed lightly, making Kanda writhe, "Now." Kanda panted heavily, making Allen grow harder. Watching the stoic man lose his cool at the lightest squeeze was heady and made Allen somewhat dizzy with passion. At some small, slow motions from the British teen's hand, Kanda moaned throatily and Allen leaned down to bite at Kanda's neck to add to the sensations that were no-doubt pulsing though Kanda's body.

Feeling like Allen was taking control of the situation –no way _that_ would continue-, Kanda flipped the small boy over and thrust his hips down, creating delicious friction between the two of them. Allen moaned loudly in response, dragging his short nails down Kanda's back.

When he regained his mind, Allen reached for Kanda's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them almost frantically. Kanda laughed deeply, making Allen shiver, and began returning the favor, working at Allen's pants. Kanda pulled off Allen's pants first, being careful of excessive motion, as the throbbing in his groin was pleasantly painful, but not very easily dealt with. He pulled his pants off next, throwing the both of them across the room.

Allen trailed an idle finger over Kanda's shaft, eyes eating up the sight before him. Kanda gasped lightly, eyes fluttering shut.

Gods, how long had it been since he had felt such pleasure? Even the private motions in the dead of night, in the solitude of his room, felt nothing like this.

"Holy hell, Moyashi. Do you have any idea....how that feels?" Kanda rumbled, almost breathless.

"I have a vague idea..." Allen pulled Kanda down and latched onto his neck again, suckling at the taut skin. Kanda grabbed Allen's shaft and then his own and rubbed them together, relishing in the sensation of hot skin against his own.

He pulled away from Allen and pressed his fingers into Allen's mouth in place of the skin on his neck and commanded: "Suck."

"Yes, Master," Allen said huskily, putting the two fingers in his mouth.

The fire building between them rose a few degrees as Kanda breathed heavily at the sight of Allen eagerly sucking on his fingers. What a heady feeling it was. Kanda removed his fingers from the Moyashi's mouth and placed them against Allen's hole, pressing one in carefully. Allen grimaced at the odd feeling but stayed still staring up at Kanda, eyes blazing passionately.

After wriggling his finger around a bit, Kanda added a second, scissoring at the ring of tight muscles. Allen gasped at the added intrusion, shuddering.

"Where....How did you learn-?" he asked breathlessly. Kanda added the third finger, moving them slowly.

"You don't think this is my first time, do you?" Kanda asked, smirking down at the Brit.

"Wh-what?"

"Do you really think that I would so easily accept the fact that I am homosexual at the sight of you? Though, that would be enough for any sane man. Gods, your small, tone body. All of your muscles moving in unison, watching you contort yourself...." Kanda groaned, clearly recalling a previous incident.

"You...You- Ahhh!" Allen cried as Kanda hit a very sensitive bundle of nerves. He gasped heavily as Kanda's deft fingers stroked that spot inside of him. Allen writhed, crying out wordlessly in pleasure. Kanda removed his fingers, leaving Allen whimpering for more.

"What were you going to say?" Kanda asked, moving to press the tip of his penis against Allen's opening.

"You watch me train?" Allen asked breathlessly, his eyes rolling back in his head. Kanda pushed forward, his eyelids fluttering shut again in sheer pleasure of the feeling. The tight, hot feeling that enveloped him was exquisite.

"Every chance I get-" Kanda gasped, beginning a rocking motion with his hips that ended all conversation.

As Allen grew adjusted to the shaft that filled him, he began moving in time with Kanda, moaning pleasurably. Kanda tilted just right so that he could hit the sensitive spot each time and began speeding up.

Allen cried out Kanda's name repeatedly, gasping and writhing, dragging his nails down Kanda's back. Kanda growled, pushing harder, faster, trying to fully encompass himself in Allen's warmth.

Allen's stamina didn't last very long, since he was new to the sexual experience, and so he came first, crying Kanda's name, long and huskily, arching his back upwards. The sudden constriction around Kanda made the older man shake, his rhythm breaking. He came not a few seconds later, moaning in ecstasy.

His limbs shook as he pulled out carefully and then dropped on his stomach next to Allen, panting heavily. Allen was breathing hard as well, his eyes closed tight.

"Oh...God." Allen groaned, trying to move to give Kanda more room. A stabbing pain shot up his spine with each motion. He hissed in pain.

"It's going to hurt for a while," Kanda said briefly. His arm was splayed across Allen's small chest, restricting the younger boy's movements. The Japanese man's eyes were closed, relishing in the last few moments. After a few moments of relative silence –with the exception of the panting both were doing- Allen spoke again, his voice somewhat steadier.

"That was....amazing."

"Sex usually is."

"Well, it's not as though I would know, really. I am –well, _was_- a virgin."

"Really...?"

"Uhh...Yeah."

Kanda grinned maliciously, a spark of pride in his dark, exotic eyes. Allen glared in response and thumped Kanda on the side of the head.

"Asshole."

"Beansprout."

* * *

I hate to say it....But I write a lemon better than most little fan girlies out there.

It's always the same:

"Oh! I'm so gay for u!"

"Oh yes, my dreams are realized! Let's screw!"

Bang – bang

"Oh ur my eternal love,"

"I love u too."

Hehe...That's actually pretty funny.

P.S. ….This was the first lemon-flavored thing I have ever written. O.o

Hope it was satisfactory.


End file.
